Cemetery Crawler
Cemetery Crawler (also known as Grave Scuttler) is in both the Realistic and the Stylized versions of the video game. It looks like a tombstone with crab legs and teeth. For strategy on defeating him, go to Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) or Central Park Cemetery Level (stylized version), depending on the version. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class II Vermin Mimic *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range, Rush, Swarm **''Weaknesses:'' Boson Dart Cemetery Crawler Tobin Scan Notes: Closely related to Imprinting Vermin Spirits (aka "Candelabrum Crawlers "), like other scuttlers, these Class II Vermin Mimics are powered by swarming minor spirits that animate gravestones and other funerary monuments. Because Cemetery Crawlers are composed primarily of stone, they are more resistant to damage than is typical for Class II entities. This is another reason why it is probably best to spend as little time in haunted cemeteries as possible. Contact Protocol: Like other crawlers, this cemetery species has swarm and range attacks. However, these creepy crawlers also have a higher top speed than most other crawlers, endowing them with a rush attack as well. Luckily, the prescription for these pains is the same as for other crawlers: Obliterate them quickly with a high-power Shock Blast as they approach. The Slime Blower and Boson Darts are also effective against Cemetery Crawlers. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 6 Psychokinetic Transformation Event *'Abilities:' Bite Change-Up, Vengeful Explosion, Stoneskin Tobin's Summary: On certain occasions, spiritual energy not only inhabits inanimate objects but grants it anthropomorphic qualities like eyes and mouths where there were none before. This usually occurs in objects that already have a high spiritual charge to them, allowing the ghosts to exert less energy on mobility and more on modification of the vessel itself. Egon's Notes: Transformation events can be unsettling and generally have high psychological impact on witnesses. People find it hard to go about their daily routine when they suspect any object they interact with could grow a mouth and devour them. Ray's Tips: Careful with these, kid! If they manage to bite you, they'll use the life force they steal to explode when you blast them. Use the Stasis Beam to hold them back, then break through their stony hide with Boson Darts . Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Central Park Cemetery, during the "No Rest..." section. It is hidden in a coffin in the underground tunnels, near a Grave Scuttler ambush. Secondary Canon History A Cemetery Crawler manifested on Hart Island as the Ghostbusters fought Vigo at the potter's field. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Central Park Cemetery Level Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Central Park Cemetery Level IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #17 References Gallery Primary Canon Secondary Canon GraveScuttlersinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Grave Scuttler bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) GraveScuttlerinGBTVGSVsc01.png| GraveScuttler02.jpg|Grave Scuttler - Stylized Version GraveScuttlerinGBTVGSVsc02.png| CemeteryCrawler01.png|Grave Scuttler - Stylized Version, when blasted GraveScuttlerinGBTVGSVsc03.png| GraveScuttlerinGBTVGSVsc04.png| CemeteryCrawlerIDWV2Issue17.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 2 Category:Media Class 6 Category:IDW Characters